Forever
by Hopeless-Doll
Summary: "Look, even in the future it's frowned upon to be with another guy. You know it, I know it but did that stop us? You're a vampire, I'm a human. Since when does race matter? I love you, and I know you love me too," He took my hand in his, "We'll sort this out together. I need you right now, Brandon." EmitxOMC


"Emit…we can't be together."

I hated his glasses, they stopped me from seeing his expressions whereas he could see mine clear as day. "Why not?" He asked, "There's nothing stopping us" I almost believed him for a second. But there was, there were so many reasons for us to not have a happy ending and hardly any for why we should. As if reading my mind he went on, "Look, even in the future it's frowned upon to be with another guy. You know it, I know it but did that stop us? You're a vampire, I'm a human. Since when does race matter? I love you, and I know you love me too," He took my hand in his, "We'll sort this out together. I need you right now, Brandon."

I sighed. "I want to. Believe me, I really do. And after being with lots of people and having so many relationships I can feel it," I squeezed his hand slightly, not surprised as his heat sent shivers down my spine, "But I don't know what to do. I want to say I'll be with you no matter where we go but I'd be lying if I said that. I want to stay here, with my family stocking up on potions for when they need it and watching my little sister grow up," I couldn't bear to look at him so I shifted my eyes to stare at the ground. "It wouldn't be as bad if I were a normal vampire, but I'm immortal, and I love it. It's great being able to go out in the sun whenever I want and not have to worry about my skin burning from the heat."

Emit let go of my hand. He tilted my chin up with his thumb and forefinger instead, his beautiful smoky grey eyes on mine made the butterflies in my stomach grow restless. His glasses rested on top of his head. "I'm sorry." He started, "I know how it feels and what you're trying to imply. I'm a human, I'll eventually die and being immortal you'll live forever." He bit his lip and I could tell he was inwardly debating something. I put my hand on his cheek hoping it would encourage him to go on. He leaned into it, sighing. "I want to become a vampire" He said.

I felt my undead heart race. Emit Relevart, the time traveler, become a vampire? No, he couldn't be serious could he? The way his mouth stayed in a thin line and didn't curve into a smile told me that no, he really was thinking of becoming a vampire. _For me._ I had turned over a dozen people into vampires, friends and lovers alike; I didn't mind doing it, knowing that even with the few drawbacks there were they would love it and thank me, but Emit was different. I _loved _Emit, so I didn't want him to regret it. I wanted him to enjoy it and in time become immortal like me so we could be together forever. But I had thoughts of this day for so long and now it was happening I was chickening out. Me?_ chickening out? _

"I-" But before I could say anything else he was closer to me than he had been; his neck tilted, the long stretch of pale skin laid barren like meat for a lion. For the first time in a long time I wouldn't be able to resist. Everything in me cried for me to sink me teeth into Emit's neck, mark him, make him a creature of the night. To taste that wonderful, tantalising blood…

After years of practice I had perfect self control. Unless I was starving blood had never driven me crazy but this…

I bit him. His breathing quickened; he groaned at the pain but didn't move to stop me so I started drinking the sweet liquid, wrapping my arms around his waist while Emit clenched my shoulders as I fed off him. Feeling his grip loosen after a while I forced myself to stop, licking the last few droplets before releasing him. I moved away so as to not be tempted again but not far enough that I couldn't hear his pulse steadily even.

Emit touched the scar on his neck, grinning. "That was…"

I took his hand in mine entwining our fingers together.

"I know."


End file.
